Size III
The many alien cadets of the New GKND piled their ships into the hangar of the base, going to another day of training. The New GKND HQ was a giant metallic base like before, only in the shape of Jirachi’s head. The Heart Star was the last ship to land, and Makava stepped off with Vweeb on her shoulder. “Will all cadets please see Supreme Leader Numbuh Eternal in the cafeteria for her instructions in the next 10 minutes.” Announced a Jamaican voice through the PA. “All cadets see Supreme Leader Numbuh Eternal in the cafeteria in the next 10 minutes.” “Well… another day of training. You ready, Vweeb?” “You bet! No bullies are gonna get me down this time! I’m gonna show them being small is just as good as being tall!” “Hello, Makava. Hello, Vweeb.” At this, they turned their attention to some alien girl with purple skin, long green hair, a green and orange horizontally striped shirt with a rocket ship, yellow pants, white shoes, and two antennas. “Oh! Uh… h-hey… Arianna! Eh, hehehehe.” Vweeb greeted, waving and smiling nervously. Arianna giggled at this. “It’s a pleasure to see you, too, Vweeb!” Makava smirked to her brother. She knew he had a secret crush on the girl. She came up with a plan and said, “Oop! I left something back on the ship. Arianna, you wanna chat with Vweeb for a minute?” “Huh? !” Vweeb exclaimed. “Certainly!” she replied, holding out her right open palm. “Here you go!” With that, Makava placed her brother in her open palm and ran off. “Er… uh…” Vweeb just blushed, staring at the beautiful alien’s face. Arianna giggled some more. “You don’t talk much, do you?” “Hey, it’s hard enough for geeks to talk to girls when they’re normal size!” She laughed a little more. “Well, you don’t have to worry about me making fun of you!” “Yeah, I know…” “Listen, Vweeb, I saw what those bullies did to you the other day. I’m really sorry that had to happen to you. Who knows what would’ve happened if your sister hadn’t come.” “If anything, I’d be spared the humiliation of my bigger stronger younger sister coming to help me.” “You should be thankful! Not every brother/sister bond goes well, you know.” “I know, but I’d still like to prove to everyone that I’m not as weak as they think I am.” “I don’t really think you’re weak at all. The only reason people like to pick on others smaller than them is just to feel good about themselves. They think they’re weak and worthless, so they make fun of Kateenians, and other creatures smaller than them, thinking they’re weaker and will definitely amount to nothing. But they’re wrong. Just because you’re small, doesn’t mean you can’t be somebody.” “Duh! If my dad could get into GKND when he was younger, I totally could! I’ll show them all what this tiny little alien can do!” “That’s the spirit, Vweeb! But if you want, I can help you through some of it.” “Oh! Um…” “Hey, guys! I’m back!” Makava said, returning. “So, what’d I miss?” “Oh, nothing.” Vweeb said. “Hey, Makava, you think it’d be okay if Arianna carried me around today?” Makava smirked. “Whatever makes you feel more comfortable.” With that, she winked and walked away. “What’s with her?” Arianna asked. “Er, I dunno.” “Well, ready to go, Vweeb?” “You bet!” With that, she placed him on her shoulder and started walking away. “I bet you’ll be a great operative, Vweeb.” “You really think so?” “Mm-hm. I always have faith in my friends. Especially the short ones!” With that, the two laughed and headed to the cafeteria. Category:Stories Category:One-shots Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Aliens Category:Ava and Kweeb's Kids Category:Cosmo and Nova's Kids Category:GKND Kids Category:Vweeb/Arianna Fics Category:Operatives